<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniella Wayne vs. Crushing by Vashti93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225176">Daniella Wayne vs. Crushing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93'>Vashti93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daniella Dahlia Wayne - Daughter of Batman [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a week after Batman vs. Puberty.  Daniella has been feeling...ill lately.  Maybe it's the food?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daniella Dahlia Wayne - Daughter of Batman [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daniella Wayne vs. Crushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe, but Daniella Dahlia Wayne is MINE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniella Dahlia Wayne paced back and forth in her room. She had researched the symptoms. She was going to die. She just knew it. But who could she talk to? Her relationship with her father was tenuous at best. Jason, Dick, and Tim would just laugh at her. Well, Jason and Dick would laugh. Tim would just stare at her with mild indifference. She would just have to settle for Pennyworth. He was old and wise, right? With age comes wisdom. And Pennyworth had a lot of age. Inhaling and exhaling, forcing herself to relax, Daniella left the safety of her room to talk to Pennyworth. She found him in the dining room directing caterers and servers. She really needed to speak to him before the source of her pain arrived. “Ah, Miss Daniella, looking better I see. How was your nap?”</p><p>                “Pennyworth,” Daniella stood in front of him with her hands crossed behind her back. “There is something I must discuss with you. It is of utmost importance.” Alfred raised his eyebrows before saying, “Very well. We can converse in the kitchen.”</p><p>                After shooing the staff out of the kitchen, Daniella took a seat at the counter while Alfred stood across from her. After a moment of silence, Alfred cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Daniella said.</p><p>                “Take your time,” Alfred deadpanned. Daniella exhaled. “Alfred, I think I’m dying.” Alfred started at the sound of his name coming from Daniella’s mouth. Usually he was just <em>Pennyworth</em> to her. This must be serious. He was actually worried. “What do you mean <em>dying</em>?”</p><p>                “Ever since I joined the Titans, I have been feeling ill.” Alfred leaned forward in interest. “My stomach feels…weird.”</p><p>                “Could it be your cycle?” Daniella shook her head no. “This is a different pain,” she said. “I feel nauseated. I have a hard time breathing. Sometimes, I break out in a cold sweat. I can feel my body temperature rising.”</p><p>                “Does this happen often?”</p><p>                “No. Only sometimes.”</p><p>                “Hmmmm…could you be having panic or anxiety attacks?”</p><p>                “No. I know the difference.”</p><p>                “So, do these symptoms happen during a certain time of the day? And is it only when you’re with the Titans?”</p><p>                “The symptoms happen only when I’m with the Titans, and sometimes…” she trailed off, her face warming up.</p><p>                “Daniella,” Alfred said softly, “you can trust me.” Daniella pursed her lips together before continuing. “Sometimes, when I’m next to Jon or alone with him, the symptoms come out of nowhere.” Alfred raised his eyebrows at this confession. “At first, I thought maybe I was having an allergic reaction to his cologne, but he doesn’t wear cologne often.  So, I looked up my symptoms. I am dying.”</p><p>                “You are not dying,” Alfred said with a knowing look.</p><p>                “How can you be sure? I should go to a doctor.”</p><p>                “I do not believe that will be necessary. This feeling you get in your stomach when you see Jon, is it a fluttering sensation?” Daniella tilted her head in thought. She then nodded after a moment. “Yes,” she said.</p><p>                “How else do you feel when you are in the presence of Mr. Jon?”</p><p>                “Sometimes I feel weak. And then I have a hard time speaking. I stutter. Especially when he looks me directly in the eye. That’s usually when my body temperature rises. I start to sweat. And then – why are you smiling at me like that, Pennyworth?”</p><p>                “Because, Miss Daniella, I do believe you have a crush?”</p><p>                “A crush?”</p><p>                “Yes. On Mr. Jon.”</p><p>                “What do these symptoms have to do with me wanting to crush Jon?”</p><p>                “No, Miss Daniella,” Alfred said with a soft smile. “I do not believe you want to crush Jon. I believe you have a <em>crush</em> on Jon.” Daniella gave Alfred a blank stare. “You find Jon attractive.”</p><p>                “No, I don’t!” Daniella protested immediately. Alfred raised an eyebrow at her. “Well,” she said slowly, “I do find his aesthetics pleasing to the eye.” Alfred nodded for her keep talking. “I do like spending time with him. He doesn’t see me as a coldblooded killer. He doesn’t call me demon spawn or daughter of Satan. He just sees me as…me.”</p><p>                “And, do you find yourself in the presence of Jon often?” Daniella nodded. “Besides Raven, he’s the one I’m closest with. I have…fun…when I am with him. He makes me feel…normal. He also makes me feel sick to my stomach.”</p><p>                “That is a normal side effect of crushes.”</p><p>                “You really don’t think I am dying?”</p><p>                “You are not dying. You just have a crush on a boy.”</p><p>                “Are you going to tell Father?”</p><p>                “Daniella,” Alfred said warmly, “you are not in trouble. This feeling is perfectly normal. It is a natural part of life.”</p><p>                “Well, how do I make these feelings go away?”</p><p>                “The best way is to admit that you have these feelings. Denial of your emotions will actually make things worse. You will feel more ill.”</p><p>                “What should I do?” Alfred bit back a smile. She looked utterly hopeless. If only he could make this young girl see that she would be fine. Alfred reached across the counter and held Daniella’s hands in a fatherly gesture. “What do you want to do?” he asked.</p><p>                “I do not know. This is a first for me. My mother and grandfather always told me that feelings were a weakness that needed to be squashed. Emotions were a hindrance. They would just get in the way of the mission. But you are saying this is normal.” Daniella paused. “I would like to pursue these feelings I have for Jon. He is a nice guy. He deserves me. Very well, Pennyworth, I shall prepare to confront these feelings at tonight’s gala. Thank you for wisdom.” Daniella stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  Two seconds later, she walked back into the kitchen and said, “On second thought, I think I’ll leave it to fate. Serendipity.” She then grabbed a banana and bid Alfred farewell. Alfred chuckled to himself and began a checklist of the items needed for the gala. Daniella was the spitting image of Bruce. If Bruce was darker and a female. At first, he had found the resemblance a bit chilling. But now, he finds it endearing. He just hoped that the two would recognize their similarities rather than their differences sooner than later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>